User talk:Jabberjay78
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kohl Cyphers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 17:51, August 4, 2011 Congratulations! You have earned the "Caffeinated" badge for making 100 edits in one day, and I wanted to congratulate you for that. (You are still a little far away from the Top 5, however, but that's beside the point.) You could be a fine addition to our wiki. JERealize 02:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! But um, actually I'm number 4 right now...but yeah I've got like less than half of the points you have! Skype Hey jabberjay, do you have skype? I do and I'm freinding all the people on this wiki who have skype (who I don't dislike) and I was wondering if you did have skype. Just in case you do my username is sashathomas10 and I can talk and chat Fantasyfilm99 07:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) About the background... Sorry, but Steamygoreng had chosen this background, and I can't do anything about that... JERealize 23:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Your games BTW, which district did you want my tributes to come from. So then I know which tributes to write up first Fantasyfilm99 06:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much!!! thats fine Fall Sky is actually D7 thanks again Movies and Popcorn 21:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine Movies and Popcorn 02:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Email Hey Jabberjay, you can post your email on my talkpage if you want. Just as soon as I see it and remember it, I'll delete it and then only I will know. How does that sound? Fantasyfilm99 07:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) My email Hey JJ. I sent you an email giving you my address. Go check it out Fantasyfilm99 15:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) DIsrtict 1 games THEY HAVE BEGUN! Brony12 22:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) signature 01:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) like it? signature (i was the wiki contrib.) Brony12~ Who is this TDR97 that everyone keeps talking about? 01:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna enjoy it if one or both of u are killed during my user games-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) How do you.....? Jabberjay, how do you make the box at the very bottom of your tribute pages? I.e. the one that has quick links to other tributes pages? I mean, Template:Jabberjay and Template:Kenzen. The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 17:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for doing that! The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 09:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jabberjay78, My name is Renee7 and I am currently reaping for tributes for my first games, you have posted tributes for it allready but could I please use Sapphire Moon, Vanilla Cream, Viper Bloodworth, Neon Nightshade, Kohl Cyphers and Diamond Cyphers for my games Renee7's First annual Hunger Games. Thanks Renee7 00:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi again JayJay, Its me Renee7 again could I please use Flovia Slash as a tribute in my games please? Renee7 08:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My New games Hey, i thought you might like joining my games. There for half mutts and mutts heres the link, you dont have to join though. Movies and Popcorn 18:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unknown_Hunger_Games_%28district_14%29 HOW DO YOU MAKE THE AWESOME BANNERS?!?! sorry, I should turn off the caps lock, but I was looking at yours just now and I thought it was REALLY COOL! :D Clove1001 Hey JJ, could you please put my 2 new tribbyz on that 'people who won't ally with the Careers' thingy? Thanks Clovie Hey, I was wondering if you could do a lunaii or two for me, let me know JayJay--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 03:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and Ryley and Pearson ARE from career districts OK, sorry, but thanx 4 adding her and I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE HER AS A VICTOR!!! :D Clovie Please write back Very cool. Thanks :) It's OK, I just don't like profanity on the site, especially not y'know.... clovie !!!!!!!! What a JERK!!!!!! Hatehatehatehim!! You're awesome, don't let it bother you Clovie Can I change the subject??? How do you make the banners??? :) Clovie Sorry, I don't know how to use paint Well first off, how many would you be willing to do?--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 16:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I just need lunaii versions of my Capitol tributes, and my District Ten Tributes--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 16:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) They do look wierd, I need to yell at Lunaii to get a Hoodie option, xD--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 16:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Clovie Hey JJ, can you put me in your next games?? :) Sorry, I meant my tributes, and thanks. :) Clovie (giggle) You're so funny and nice! I'm glad we met. :D Clovie 326th HG Sorry, I can't find your comment on the page :P Scratch that :P Thanks, I enjoy my awesome names, though some *coughRonWilliamscough* are bland, I plan to keep D11 males names unique. Rhett Zekrom is half my idea and half named after a pokemon, xD--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 23:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess some like Zekrom some like Reshiram, (I plan to name my D12 female Isabella Reshiram) I like Zekrom because he has a dark manly persona while Reshiram is more feminine and bright. Charizard all the way my freind.--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 23:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I have a legitamite Shiny Charizard on my team, Shiny Charizard is awesome, Sumurott is also awesome, may favorite non-legend/starter is Mammoswine, Yeah Reshram would look cool black. My team (on White) is Samurott (nicknamed Kenzen), Zekrom (nicknamed Rupert), Shiny Charizard (nicknamed Ashes), Venusaur (nicknamed Spade), Swampert (nicknamed something I can't remember), and Mammoswine (nicknamed Beast) (I have an Action Replay I just never use it xD)----'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 23:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have white, haven't playd it in months. I also have Platinum, Pearl and Heart Gold--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 23:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I liked White the best, just because it was the first one I played. Platinum is epic though.--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 23:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I have to go now xD, See Ya Later, also answer this, which of my current tributes would you like to write for the most in the future?--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 23:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) He, sorry to bother you... it's Clove1001. I really want to know how to put images onto those information table thingys... if you can help, please write back, if not, it's fine, I totally understand. Thanks in advance & bye, Clove1001 Hey JJ, I'm sure a better time to talk to you about this would be on the regular HG wiki, but I would like to use some of your tributes for my new games. If you don't want to, it's fine, I can get that. Please write back soon, Clovie Did you get my questions??? Because I looked on here and you haven't written me back for 3 hours... did I do something? Clove1001 Please write back to me Thanks, sorry. Why does your school get out so late?? And 1 more thing, how do you put an image on the table? Thanks/bye, Clovie Hey, when are you gonna start your 5th games?--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 20:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) You realize whatever you throw out there people will love em, even if TMHG were great going off on that will only last so long, so I would just try your best and put your best out on the table.--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 20:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Scorpious Won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations Congradulations (sorry if that is spelt wrong...) Now maybe Primrose will win the D7 one! Effie HOSY FTW 23:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :) you totally deserved to have him win. I admit, I was actually thinking about Scorpious and Twinkle randomly in band. :P Effie HOSY FTW 23:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ohmygodohmygod I hope hope hope!!!!!!!!! I want her to win a games! And yes, I was, because my mouth hurt really bad and I had a headache and for some reason (don't ask why) when I have a headache I think about district 5. I don't know why! But I do...so...:P Effie HOSY FTW 23:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) If Twinkle wins a games, will you do like an epilouge thing where they get married? Effie HOSY FTW 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I hope! And, lol, Becca can be the wedding crasher! XD Effie HOSY FTW 00:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Table What is the code for the table template people use for tributes?!?! Effie HOSY FTW 00:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Sorry to bother you, but I want to make sure I don't do anything incorrectly. To change my infobox backround I need to make a page that says Template: Necterine411infobox. Then I use the basic infobox and change the backround color to another using a color code. (I think they're called HTMLs...) After that I'll just have to put {{Necterine411infobox, put in the rows, and add two more} to the pages I want to change infobox backrounds on? Necterine411 20:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Necterine411 20:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Strange... Last night I had a dream...that...Primrose was pregnat. (haymitch was not the dad. I think it was Mikhail) Effie HOSY FTW 16:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Stuff... how did you make ur templete that has all ur tributes in it, linked and everything? (P.S. i sa=tarted my horror games). Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 22:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Table thx, that's all i needed. btw: ur not the dumbest user on thew wiki, i am.... Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 23:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Table WAHT? my brother doesnt hate u... i asked him, he doesnt Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 22:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING LSHAWNA OFF she thinks she's the best there is-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Get ready for the showdown.']] 00:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Twilight and Scorpius Hey can i use your tributes Twilight TWINKLE and Scorpius in my new games. I know Scorp has already won plus he's been in one of games but, their duo just seems so great to write about and i want to make possibly my last games a success! Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 18:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) THXXXXX!!! THXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!! YES!!!! I SOOOOO WANTED THEM! :D Brony12~ "I've secretly been competing with you in this pie contest for years. What put me over the top? I used fruit and sugar instead of used napkins and rat poo. 18:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ....what are you talking about? are you confused? and you can change your signature....i think i took that spot from you:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 00:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) um....you ARE confused. i havent been laying my problems on the admin. i simply told him what effie and clove was telling him was wrong. and i went to public school every year but this one so i know how to interact with humans. so if you dont know what your talking about, STAY OUT:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 00:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) um...all i said is you need to stay out of my business if you dont know what its about. DOES NO ONE HERE (except for the admin...hes reasonable) KNOW WHAT BEING RUDE\MEAN IS!?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 00:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw, OK YAY! :D Clove 22:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC)